An Angel Among Mammals
by PrinceOfBlades431
Summary: Ten years after the murder of his parents Sam Stark comes back to Zootopia seeking one thing 'Revenge' but his revenge will lead to the discovery of a dark plot that threatens to consume the city.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone my names PrinceOfBlades but you probably already knew that. Anyway this is the first FanFiction I've ever written and I'm really happy to finally share this with you. A lot of people said that this was pointless but it really helps me, not a lot of things go my way same as a lot of people but this is one thing that makes me feel better (Plus I wanted to prove them wrong) so here I am. Well lets not waste anymore time and get into the first chapter, I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **An Angel Among Mammals**

 **Chapter one: An Introduction To Revenge**

They say in Zootopia anyone can be anything sounds about right in my case, sorry where are my manners the name's Sam Stark I'm just your average everyday red fox at least at first glance look a little closer ill you'll find that I'm a bit different than the rest for one thing the skin under my fur covered in scars, my fur does a good job covering them but it just left white lines through my fur, I think it adds style, doesn't matter anyway cause I cover myself in black to hid them don't want mammals thinking I'm a thug right?

However the only scar I can't cover is one on my muzzle from the tip of my nose all the way back to my eye, one big white fucking line I'll never forget how it got there but that's for another time, back to the matter at paw right now I'm hunting one of a few mammals that did wrong by me and I want revenge, he's no normal mammal though he's a vampire yes like in the story you mom used to tell you at Halloween to scare the crap out of you that kind, I heard rumors that he like's stalking mammals in Tundratown and sucking there blood well that stops tonight.

So here I am walking through the cold snow covered roads and buildings looking for the bastard I've been doing this for best part of 3 hours its dark and I'm fucking hungry so my patience is wearing thin when I see this guy I'm taking his fucking head off, I'm just coming to the end of the road I'm on when I hear a scream that I think just broke a street light, it came from down a small alley just off the road so I start to run down it toward the sound, I get a little way down the alley when I hear another scream followed by an ear shattering HELP! Must be a female.

That's when I spot two figures one way smaller than the other once I'm close enough I stop about two metres from them the smaller of the two turns out to be a brown fur bunny she wearing a light blue dress that really goes with her fur covering that is a black coat that comes down her knees huh must be cold out tonight never would have guessed, The other figure is double my size and covered in a black trench coat so I can't see his fur from the side a least, he's getting closer to the rabbit, I think it's time to introduce myself.

"Hey asshole" I shout, that gets his attention as he turns to face me and I get a look at his face he's a tiger with stripes running down his face and his big white fangs out but I know he's a blood sucker cause his eyes are long black slits in a sea of white and I don't know many tiger that wear black have bigger than normal fangs and are out at night, If I remember anything about the guy I'm after its his eyes like I said long black slits but his have a thin line dark red outlining the, yep this is the vampire I'm after, he give me a once over with his eyes clearly not impressed.

"If you're looking for a late night snack I hear there's a great coffee shop round the corner that does the best muffin's around" He give a quite displeased look then points at the bunny without looking. "Who are you supposed to be her guardian angel?" The bunny girl is still stood right next to the wall watching us with wide eyes and a very twitchy nose.

"No I'm just a guy who doesn't like it when mammals like you try to kill innocents just because you're hungry" God I hate these vampire fucks not just because of my own personal vendetta against them but they kill poor innocent mammals and that is something I can't allow, He looks at me with even more venom then before I think he's going to try and rip my arms off at least that's the vibe I'm getting from this guy.

Then his face then softens. "It's not my fault this beautiful young thing" he say pointing at the bunny again. "Is out late at night and rip for the taking just let me have a little taste" The bunny's ears shot straight up and she stares at me with a look that's says. 'Please don't let him do that' I give a smile and mouth back 'it's okay I've got this'

I look back to him and answer with defiance. "Sorry that's not going to happen what is going to happen is I'm going to take your head clean off your stupid black and orange shoulders"

His eyes meet mine but there's something wrong he's way to calm for his own good then I see it a glint of metal in the moonlight he's got a gun in his paw and is pointing it at me, I'll say this much I've had fights before I mean were else did I get these scars but with claws, teeth and knifes but never a fucking gun it's pretty scary but I don't want to show weakness not when I'm this close.

"Why do you have a gun? Your vampire you have teeth and claws why not use them?" his gives me a big smile showing off those fangs of his.

"I like to see people beg for their lives before I kill them give me something of a thrill" I straighten my back and stare him down. "Well you won't be getting me to beg you blood sucking fuck" His smile vanishes now a flat line "Fine then" BANG! BANG! It's all I hear then I feel two round slam into my chest, It's a pain like I've never felt before its beyond words at how much it hurts, my eyes go wide and I fall to my knees my vison starting to go fuzzy.

I feel the blood running down my front and back down onto my tail and onto the ground, I slowly look down at my chest the black shirt I'm wearing is hiding some of the blood but its falling out of the bottom of it and onto the snow making a pool of blood around me, my heart slows but never fully stops, my breaths are shallow yet I still live, you see I'm Nephilim half angel half mammal which in simply terms means I'm harder to kill then regular mammals, there's other things that come with being part angel and this vampire is about to find out one of them.

I'm still on my knees when I feel him looming over me I think he want to know why I'm not dead yet, I start to chuckle witch fucking hurts then I look up right into his eyes, I see the surprise in his face. "Well that wasn't very nice now was it" I say sarcastically, he give me a low growl. "What are you?" He asks. I smile "I'm someone you should not have messed with" I look dead into his eyes. "My turn" I put my right paw out to my side manifest my gladiolus a flaming angelic sword of fire my trump card.

The snow under the blade melts in seconds and in those seconds I'm on my feet swinging the blade fast and low cutting the vampire's legs off at the knees, he screams breaks a street light nearby and I hear the glass fall then him landing hard onto his back, his gun now well out of arm's length, now he's the one who's shitting himself, the look of fear in his eyes.

The bullets are grinding against my ribs the whole time and the pain is getting worse I need to get them out soon but right now I have to deal with this shit head first, I'm standing over him now my blade high over my shoulder waiting for the killing blow. "Any last words" Looking into my eyes I see his expression change to one of surprise.

"I know you form years ago what's your name?" "Sam Stark" I growl. "That's right your father was that angel who put his nose in the wrong place, we should have killed you that night it will save them the trouble now, you know you can't beat them right you'll be dead before you even get close" What? He knows why they were killed I spent years trying to understand why and never have. "Why were my parents were killed TELL ME!"

He smile's one big cocky toothy grin. "I'll never tell that, It would ruin the fun for you, go ask them I'm sure they'll tell you" He starts to laugh, I'm about to start my swing when he stop and speaks again. "I still remember the screams your mother made while you and your father watched"…shut up... "The way she tried to fight back the moans of pleasure and pain" …SHUT UP… "And when they finally ended her by cutting her throat, IT… WAS …. AMAZING!" "SHUT UP!" My gladiolus comes down fast and hard taking his head clean off, his head goes up into the air for a second before fading in dust along with the rest of him all that's left is his gun sat in the snow.

I'm left standing there as my blade finally goes out, my chest still burning in pain from the bullets stuck there, I haven't thought about my mom and dad in years I never wanted to remember them that way but THAT SHIT HEAD had to bring it up, I'm so lost in my own thoughts I almost forgot the bunny girl she's standing right in front of me, how did I not notice ah doesn't matter, what I do notice is her eyes I never saw them before I don't know how, they are huge oceans of deep blue in crystal white, her dress is amazing up close it hugs her hips showing all of her bunny curves, her ears are hung behind her back, her eyes staring straight into mine with a worried look on her face.

She hold out a paw to touch my arm and specks with a very shaky voice but it's very soft and reassuring. "Th…thank you, are you okay?" before I can even answer I fell myself falling backward and right onto my tail, I let out a cry of pain as it shots through my body, my chest hurting now more than ever, I hear the bunny come over but I can't see her my eye lids getting rather heavy all of a sudden. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers, hold on I'll call an ambulance" I can hear her on the phone but I can't make out what she saying.

Before I'm consumed by the black void surrounding me I get out a few word to my beautiful bunny saviour. "You know you have the most beautiful eyes" I chuckle as I fall back into unconscious.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hello again hopefully you made it this far without thinking, ' _God this is crap why am I reading this?'_ but if you did read this and you liked please let me know I would like to hear what you have to say. If you didn't, still let know and tell me what I can improve I could use advise. **

**Three other things, first Sam Stark is based on and has the same last name as a character in a book series called SANDMAN SLIM by a amazing writer called Richard Kadrey and I love all his books but mainly sandman slim check them out if you already haven't, its well worth your time.**

 **Second I'd like to give a shout out to** ** _The Valkyrie7161998_ he's the one who gave me the push to make this happen, so would like to say thank you my friend. **

**And lastly, I beta read for _Valkyrie_ and he lets me have a little section to leave a note so I've done the same for him, anything to add Valkyrie? **

**_This is a great beginning and can't wait for more._ **

**Thank you for reading and until next I wish you a good day.**

 **PrinceOfBlades.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone and welcome back I'm super excited to bring you next part to my story. I'm happy to say that _Valkyrie_ has written a new story _An angel with horns_ I think it's pretty cool so go check it out. As before I will leave a space for _Valkyrie_ if he has anything he'd like to add?**

 _ **Hold on folks it's another great chapter I can't wait for more.**_

 **And onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis or it's characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Letting someone in**

I wake up my eyes snapping open only to be meet with a really bright light and pain shooting through my head, I quickly close my eyes down to a squint so I can adjust to the light, I focus on my other senses to get an idea of where I am, my other senses are ten times better than your avenge red fox, being part angel kind of helps there, and not to brag but a lot better than a wolf HA!, up yours you howling odd balls.

Where I am smells of high strength cleaner but under that I can smell the slit hint of blood, my ears perk up as I hear a voice over a loud speaker "Dr Honey badger to ICU" well that sells it I'm in a hospital, with my eyes finally getting used to the light I can get them open, I'm meet with a small room, white depressing walls a window that goes from the floor to the ceiling on one side of the room, on the other side is a small bedside table and chair.

I on the other paw I'm in a bed with white sheets that are pulled up to just above my waist leaving not only my chest and arms exposed but my tail hanging out the side of the bed, then my mind remembers what brought me here checking my chest I find it wrapped in bandages leading all round to the back of me, the pain from last night is almost gone being replace with a feeling of numbness across my front it's an odd feeling like my chest isn't even there.

My thoughts also turn to the bunny from last night, is she the one who got me here? If she is I'm going to have to buy her a drink, my nose catches a different scent then before its sweet mixed with an earthly scent lying underneath the sweetness as if someone has covered a pile of dirt in honey, its coming from the chair off to my side, huh so someone has been sat there all night watching me, wonder who my secret admirer is, that's when I smell it again this time coming from the door, guess whoever was here before is coming back, I think I'll pretend to be asleep still maybe I can have a little fun seeing as I'm not really going anywhere soon.

Closing my eyes again I get settled just as the door opens then shuts again, like before that smell is there but I smell someone else as well the other mammal in the room shares the same sweet smell of the first scent but instead of it being earthy its mixed with a city smell like someone has been in the city too long just to pick up that smell.

I hear the two come over to either sides of the bed "So this is the fox that saved my little sister life" Ah guess she told her sis about what happened just one more thing I'm going to have to explain, I pick up the faint start of tension sweat from the other mammal. "Yes he is and I don't like what you're going to do Judy, he saved me and you're going to arrest him for it" Aw crap see this is what I get for trying to be a good guy thrown in a prison cell well at least one mammal is on my side.

"I don't like it either Sofia but the law is the law. You said he killed someone there's no statute of limitation on murder even if he did protect you." "Yea but he nearly died protecting me. He was shot then he attacked that's self-defence isn't it." The tension is gone now replace with anger, both voices are getting loader as the conversion continues.

"He didn't have to kill to protect you. You're a cop too Sofia with 2 years under your belt you should know this by now" So I saved a cop never would have guess from how scared she was last night, but I guess when you put normal mammals in front of the unknown there going to be scared.

I hear a sigh then "Yea I know Judy. Doesn't mean I like it though" I hear one of them go over to the other side of the bed "I'm sure everything will turn out okay Sofia. I'm going to find Nick then we can see about waking him up" I hear one more long sigh "Okay Judy I'll wait for you here" My ears flick as the door shuts leaving just me and whoever stayed with me, Its then I feel a paw as soft as a cloud touch my paw, I feel a tight squeeze around my paw "I'm sorry" The voice is filled with regret as if she's done something that can't be forgiven.

I feel her paw start to move away so I quickly take hold of her paw to keep her from leaving, I feel her stop and hold a breath for a second, then she relaxes into the feeling of my paw, still with my eyes closed I say "Why are you sorry?" I hear a little gasp then "How long have you been awake?" I chuckle while starting to open my eyes again "Long enough to hear your sister wanting to lock me up" I blink a couple of times to get the blurriness out "But you don't want that do youuuuuuuuu…wow"

My gaze is now fixed on my saviour bunny from last night but in the light coming from the window she looks even more amazing then last night, her brown fur glistening in the sunlight her eyes as blue as the sea, her ears standing straight up brown fur leading up them to meet black tips at the top, she's wearing a blue flannel t-shirt with a pink unzipped hoodie and some snow white jeans, she is beautiful I've never been so mesmerised by any girl before let alone a bunny.

Then I realize I'm staring and making our first real conversion just that little bit awkward so I decide to break the ice "Sooooo….I heard that your name is Sofia" She nods "So your name IS just as pretty as your face" I see her ears turn a very light shade of pink before they fall behind her back, I start to sit up wanting to get out of bed more than anything "Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, just complement you" Her ears perk back up and she smiles.

"Thank you, most mammals just say how I look like my sister Judy" I smile back "Well until I meet her, you are officially the most beautiful bunny I've ever meet" I see her blush under her white furred cheeks, then her smile drops and she looks at me with more seriousness then an angry rhino "Your about to meet her in a minute when she arrests you" then she looks away "That's why I was sorry before cause it's my fault"

I climb down out of the bed and plant my feet wobbling a little, I get down onto one knee so I'm level with her eyes, putting a paw on her shoulder, her gaze turns to me "Hey it's not your fault, I don't regret what I did and nether should you, don't forget you saved my life so thank you Sofia I really mean it" Her smile returns and her eyes brighten "Your welcome" She then looks down at me her ears falling behind her back and paws flying up to meet her muzzle and cover her mouth.

Then I hits me, I'm not wearing anything but boxers and bandages "Oh…. you wouldn't happen to have some clothes would?" I ask feeling my own cheeks heat up a little, she regains her composure her ears standing straight again "Yes I do, after last night I thought you might need some new stuff" she starts for the door while I stand by the bed watching her fluffy brown tail sway from side to side, STOP STARING!

Just as the door is about to close she shouts back through "Oh and your explaining to me everything that happened last night" I shout back "You'll have to force the answers out of me officer" I don't expect what comes next as the door closes "Don't temped me foxy" and then she's gone, oh I look forward to getting to know this bunny.

Problem is I can't get arrested not yet anyway I still have mammals to find and kill so losing the cops is my first priority, a minute later Sofia is back with a bag of black clothes jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, she waits outside the door for me while I change, once I'm changed I go over to the window looking out over the city were still in Tundratown the snow covering everything in sight, looking down to the ground I find a pile of snow a couple of feet from the wall at the bottom a fall from here might be pretty bad but on the other paw hummmmmm.

I'm drifting through my thoughts when Sofia is at my side again looking out the window with me, I take a big breath in and out, after my parents died I never let anyone get close to me being a fox helped seeing as everyone just thinks were untrustworthy but then the mammals in the magical world don't like me cause I'm half angel they call me abomination so can't win either way.

"I just don't want any more mammals to get hurt" I say out loud not really thinking, which catches Sofia attention "Huh what did you say?" "Oh n-nothing. Hey I just remembered you don't even know my name" I turn to her and extend a paw "Sam Stark" She smiles taking my paw and shaking it "Sofia Hopps nice to meet you" I hear the door open we both turn to find another rabbit and red fox both dressed in police uniforms, the rabbit gives Sofia a look and I know what's coming next, time to act.

Turning back to Sofia I bend down to her level and wiper something in her ear, she tenses a little but stays calm, I stand back up and ready myself "I'm sorry Sofia" she looks at me curiously "Sorry for wh…" I grab her by the waist and throw her a the two police officers, she cross body's the two, her feet slamming into the fox's jaw and her head into the rabbits chest by the time she's realised what's happened I've already smashed the glass with my elbow.

Standing on the edge of the smashed window I breathe in, the whole world stop for a moment then I jump, and land tail first into the snow "FUCK! I need to stop landing on my tail." Climbing out of the snow drift I look back up from where I fell, seeing Sofia and the cops looking at me like I should be dead, I bow, turn and start running, I don't stop till I've lost sight of the hospital, stopping next to a wall to catch my breath.

I've lost the cops good, time to go to the one place I know might have answers, It's time for me to go back home.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hope your enjoying the story so far. If you are let me know.**

 **Until next time.**

 **PrinceOfBlades.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone first I'd like to say I'm sorry for not uploading sooner. I won't make an excuse it's my fault so on my head the blame rests. Anyway this is my longest chapter so far which I am super proud of. And in the future I'll be trying to upload on a regular basis.**

 **One last thing before I let you read on. I'd like to give a shout out to my first follower thank you sir or madam.**

 **So enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Magic is real?**

Well it's taken me half the day to get to where my old home is, I had to dodge a lot of cameras to get here, seriously why does this city need so many, well a least the ZPD won't find me just yet.

Savannah Central is where my old home should still be I hope, I'm close to the apartment building where it should be, while I'm walking I notice a couple of mammals giving me a second glace and a few others just openly staring at me, I just ignore them I've always gotten the cold shoulder from other mammals the curse of being a fox I suppose, the only mammal apart from parents to not look at me that way is Sofia.

My thoughts turn to her the way her fur shined in the light, the way her tail moved as she walked and her deep blue eyes fixing me in place, she's the only mammals in years to look at me defiantly then the rest, like I wasn't just a fox but something more than just a sly fox trying to one up the next mammal to come along.

I'm so lost in the thoughts that I don't notice I've reached the apartment block and walked right into a kudu and Oryx just coming out of the building, taking a step back I straighten my clothes "Oh sorry about that" they both look me, then they smile "That's okay, not harm no foul" the Kudu says offering his hoof "Bucky Oryx-Antlerson" the Oryx does the same "Pronk Oryx-Antlerson" I take both there hoofs and shake then "Sam Stark nice to meet you"

They both stare at me for a moment "Is there something on my muzzle?" I ask touching my face, "Oh sorry, you just look almost the same as a fox that used to see an old neighbour of ours" says Bucky before Pronk jumps in "Yea the only thing that's different is the scare on your muzzle" I bring my paw up to cover it, I never liked mammals looking at it or judging me for it, I can't help that a crazy evil mammal put it there.

Bucky elbows Pronks side "Shut up. Can't you see that he doesn't like it being pointed out" I put my paws up "Hey guys it's okay. I should be used to it by now" they both look back at me smiles returning "Well I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" "it's ok really. Water under the bridge" "Hey we were just going to get some lunch, do you want to come?" I start to think about it when I hear a very rapid thumping behind me "Ummm do me a favour guys. If there's a brown very angry looking bunny behind me just walk away" they both turn looking a little too terrified for my liking.

"Do you think we should help him?" I hear Pronk ask as they walk away "Just shut up and keep walking" "No you shut up" "You shut up" they continue on till there out of sight, turning around I find what I described before, Sofia is standing there her foot still kicking up a little dust from the sidewalk, her arms are crossed and a very angry expression on her muzzle.

I smile showing my teeth "Hello officer Hopps. How are you this fine afternoon?" she comes over to me grabs my shirt bringing me down to meet her eyes "Don't you hello officer Hopps me fox!" I can see fire raging in her eyes "You better have a good reason for whispering in my ear to come here, then jumping out a widow"

I swallow a lump in the back of my throat and answer "You wanted answers and I didn't want to get arrested" she growls at me, wow I didn't think I'd upset her that much "I know that's not a good reason, but if you let me explain I promise you will understand why I did what I did" she lets go of me and I stand up right, she then pocks me in the chest "You get one chance to explain yourself and if I'm not satisfied with it then I will arrest you deal?"

I nod "Deal" she then remembers that I was shot in the chest and she I was just pocking where the bullets hit me, I see the confusion in her face, she thinks it should hurt but it really doesn't anymore "Just one more thing I have to explain. Follow me and I'll explain"

We go inside the Grand Pangolin Apartment building and quickly walking through the lobby we get into the lift heading for the top floor, once there we walk down the small hallway and head for the end where there is a plain wall, I turn to Sofia she looks a little confused who could blame her "Okay this is it" she put her paws on her hips anger creeping back onto her face "What are we doing here Sam?" I hold out my paw "Give me your paw and I'll explain" when her paw touches mine I feel my cheeks heat up, my ears snap up right and my tail starts to wag, she notices and giggles, turning my head a little I look at my tail "Traitor" it stops after that, I cough nervously before continuing.

"Now three things you need to know about me. First I'm part angel that's how I killed that tiger last night with that sword you saw. Second I heal way faster than a normal that's why when you pocked me before it didn't hurt because the wounds are gone. Finally I know magic" saying a few words under my breath and hovering my other paw over Sofia's paw a little white light shins for a second then is gone.

I let go of her then step to the side "Okay now hold up your paw to the wall and when you feel it push back step away and watch the magic happen" she give me a sceptical look but does it, a second later there's a rush of wind pushing me and Sofia back then a door slowly starts to materialises in front of us it's a plain old door nothing special about it apart from the fact I just showed up out of nowhere.

Sofia turns to me her ears have fallen behind her back and a look of amazement has crossed her face, I smile "So what do you think?" "How?" is all she can say "Simple. My father put a spell on the place so no one apart from me and you knows it's here. And the only way to open it is with a magic mark that is now on your paw" she looks at her paw then to me "So the only mammals able to get in are me and you?" "Yep. So how am I doing on the trust scale?" she puts her paws on her hips "Don't get to ahead of yourself cocky fox" I chuckle and open the door for her bowing and holding out a paw "After you my lady" she walks past and into the apartment and I follow.

As the door shuts a lot of old memory's come flying back, of being here with my parents sitting and watching TV, of just being together you know the simple things, I guess it's those kind of things we miss the most, things we can control it makes us feel safe but right now all I can feel is a looming loneliness like a dark could following me and keeping me in a state of always being fucking wet.

Putting those thoughts aside I get a good look at my old home, nothing has changed I guess the magic here has keep it clean huh good one dad, the place itself is modern a lot of straight lines black and white furniture and a big flat screen TV on the wall, I never understand why mum and dad liked this style, they said it was to keeping up with the latest styles, me on the other paw I just think it was to blend in with everyone else trying to pretend that everything about your life is normal.

"Wow" I hear Sofia say as she study's the room the living room and the kitchen are connected separated by a small counter top with stools, I hear Sofia feet tapping on the wooden floor heading for the fridge, I head over to the sofa its big enough for three and is flanked by a smaller chair just for one, I sit in that one.

Sofia comes over a moment later with a carrot in her paw and sits on the bigger sofa, her feet hanging just above the floor she look adorable with the carrot like a little kid in a high chair with dessert all over there face "This carrot is so fresh like it just came out the ground" she says taking a big bite "Guess dad also put magic on the fridge to keep everything fresh" "Magic can do that?" "Yea you can do a lot with magic, it's all about knowing the right spells and how to preform them" she looks at me with bright wide eyes "Does that mean I could do some magic?" "Sure I'll teach you some" she smiles "Yay"

"You know for someone who nearly got bitten by a vampire last night you taking all this supernatural stuff really well" she shrugs taking another bite of her carrot "I never been that scared before. So I suppose after seeing that all this stuff really isn't that bad" she finishes her carrot and give me a look, well time to explain things.

There's a coffee table in front of us with a small picture frame on it, picking it and seeing the picture again for the first time in years, the picture is of two fox's with a small cub in-between them, there lying in a hospital bed with wide smiles, handing the frame to Sofia I say "Those were my parents when I was born. I'm the one with his eyes closed" she reaches across the small gap between the sofa and chair then punches me softly in the arm.

"My dad was a doctor with his own practice over in happytown. He set up there to help poor mammals that didn't have enough money to go to normal hospitals. He used magic without them knowing to help them get back on their feet. That's how he meet my mother she was very sick near death as he describe, but she fought and with my dad's help she got better. I think that's what he loved about her, that fighting spirit my dad offered her a job working alongside him soon after they were married and had me"

Taking the picture back from Sofia I just start staring at it, then tears start hitting the glass "We spent twelve years together I went to normal school and learned like everyone else while dad showed me magic and how to use it. He wanted me to take over after him so I could continue to help mammals who needed it"

My tears are pooling in the picture frame now, I glace up at Sofia her ears have fallen behind her back and her eyes look glassy with tears starting to well "Till one night when we left the clinic. We got jumped by four mammals, I don't remember much about that night but what I do remember is my mother's screams as they…..t-t-tortured her in front of me and my father, then cutting her throat." I sniff through my now blocked nose "After that they beat my father to a pulp, they pulled me right in front of him, he just smiled at me through a swollen eye and a bloody lip all he said was 'I love you son make me proud' then….he was gone"

I hear footsteps as Sofia comes over and stand in front of me, she got tears down her face not as much as me but enough to wet her fur through, she holds out her arms, climbing off the chair I get onto my knees and embrace her wrapping my arms around her small frame, we hold the hug for what seems like hours, in truth it's only a minute but by then the tears have stopped and we've both calmed down.

"So you still going to arrest me?" I ask starting to brake the hug, when I pull back Sofia's paws are resting on my shoulders our nose's almost touching, her big blue eyes fixing on mine a smile has crept its way onto her face "No dump fox I'm not. What I am going to do is help you find the mammals that killed your parents" "But what about the mammal I killed? And the rest of the ZPD what will they say?" she shrugs "I don't care you killed him in self-defence and saved me. If they can't see that then screw them" a look at her a little on the surprised side, I never expected that kind of determination especially from a bunny.

"Are you sure? I just don't want to drag you into a my fight and get you arrested too, or worse killed" she just smiles then kisses my cheek, it's so fast I don't register it for a second, by then she's already walking to the door "Don't worry foxy. I can handle myself. Now come on were going to find out who killed your parents." Rubbing the fur on my cheek I feel my whole being heat up as I walk after her "Hold on where are we going?"

Her ears perk up as she turns to answer me "To your parent's clinic. That's our best bet" Not really knowing what to do I simply say "Ok let's go."

To be continued…..

* * *

 **Just a couple of things before I go.**

 **First I'm sorry for the lack of action but I promise things will pick up in the next chapter.**

 **Second I'd like to say thank you for reading my story so far, when I started posting I really didn't think people would read but you've proven me wrong, so thank you for reading and I hope you keep coming back for more.**

 **Other then that have a amazing day.**

 **Until next time.**

 **PrinceOfBlades.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone. As you can see I'm back and happy to say welcome to chapter 4.**

 **Anyway nothing has changed I'm going to keep writing this story and enjoy the hell out of it. And as I've done before I leave some room for** ** _Valkyrie_ Anything you want to say? **

_**All I can say is you are doing amazing.**_

 **Right then on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The first lead**

So here we are in Happytown standing in a square just off a side street, in the centre of the square stands a very old tree which has grown taller than a few of the buildings, all around there are store's that have been closed boarded up and left to fade away, the ground around me is covered in leaves, the last few to fall from the tree, huh must almost be the end of autumn.

Its late afternoon the sun is setting, leaving the sky with a bright orange glow mixing with blue, I'm just standing here enjoying to colours of the sky feeling the last few beams of sunlight wash over me, leaving a lingering warmth, but all too soon its gone and I'm brought back to earth.

I feel a tap on my arm "Hey daydreamer" looking down to my side I find Sofia looking up at me with a curious expression on her face "What are you thinking about?" I give a smirk "Just thinking about how crazy this is. I saved a bunny from a vampire that happened to help kill my parents. And now said bunny is helping find the others that are responsible."

Her face changes to a smirk of her own "Yea that does sound pretty crazy. So this bunny you saved what's she like?" "I don't know enough about her to say. But one thing I can say is she is very cute" her face turns to one anger as she punches me in the arm, I wince a little dam she got one hell of a punch "Don't call me cute" I put my paws up to surrender "Okay, okay I promise not to call you cu…." I stop myself and her eyebrows rise just before I say it again "That word again"

Her face relaxes "Good cause I brought us here and you can walk back if you call me cute again" she says pointing past her car sitting in the street, the car is an adorable mint green Foxhall corsa fitted just for a smaller mammal like a bunny, but a little cramped for a fox ironic right?

"So where we going slick?" Sofia asks, I scan the square and find what I'm looking for a small store front with an opaque window and a red cross on it. "There" I say pointing to my parent's old clinic "Great let's go" Sofia says happily as she nearly bounces off towards the clinic, I have to walk a little faster to keep up, as we walk over I find myself watching Sofia more and more her tail swaying side to side, admiring her powerful muscular legs, her beautiful brown fur shinning in the last of the sunlight.

I shake my head to get those thoughts out 'What is happing to me?' we come up to the front of the clinic "Hold on a second" Sofia stops "What's wrong?" "Nothing just cratering probable cause" Before she say anything I pick a small rock lying on the ground and throw it at the glass door, it smashes a small hole and Sofia explodes in anger "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" "Relax Hopps. Now you can say that you were driving along when you heard glass breaking. You went to take a look, found this and had to go inside to investigate"

She seems to relax after that, I go over to the door and kick out the rest of the glass "Next time tell me when you're going to do something stupid dump fox" "Yes mam" I say finally stepping past the door frame into the clinic Sofia following close behind, the clinic hasn't changed since I left, were standing in the waiting area with chairs standing up against the walls, over in one corner there's a deck with a computer, my mom used to do all the scheduling for dad.

I switch the lights on to find a thick layer of dust covering everything I sight, I spot a door on the far side if the room with a sign on it 'Examination Room' good "Let's start in there" I say heading to the door, opening it I find the room has been untouched by anything expect for dust, there something close to a dentist chair in the middle of the room with a stole on wheels next to it, all around the room are cupboards and shelves with a small sink in the corner.

"This is pretty amazing. So your dad treated sick and injured mammals here?" I sigh "Yea he did. Lots of mammals look to him for help and he always answered the call" I feel a paw grab my paw and give it a squeeze "You must have been so proud of your dad" I chuckle a little "Yea I was. I couldn't ask for a better dad" "I really would have liked to have meet them" I turn my head to look at Sofia, her ears have fallen to her back, her eyes sparkling in the dim light "I think they would have liked you" A smile creeps it way onto her face and her ears perk back up "You think so?"

I smile back "I know so" I then notice that we are still holding each other's paws, my heart starts to rapidly thump against my ribs and my cheeks begin to heat up, then just to add father insult my tail starts to want to wag on its own, I see Sofia ears twitch I think she can hear my heart wanting to jump out of my chest.

Taking a slow breath to calm myself I pull my paw away from Sofia's and I cough awkwardly "So um…. Why don't you search that side and I search this side?" I say pointing to both sides of the room, I see slight disappointment in her eyes but she smiles and nods.

We both start to look for anything that can be considered a lead, cupboards and shelves it's all fair game but all I'm finding is normal medical equipment, I don't know if it's because dad didn't have anything special or because I'm distracted by a very beautiful bunny on the other side of the room.

I keep glancing back over my shoulder as I search, seeing her tail sway when she moves over to look in the next cupboard, her fur shinning in the light, at one point she looks over at me and I quickly go back to searching, seriously what's happing to me I keep losing my cool every time I'm close to Sofia, I really need to talk to someone about this I wonder if she knows any foxes who can help.

I'm dragged from my thoughts when Sofia calls from the other side of the room "Hey Sam check this out" she's crouched by an open cupboard with nothing in it "Okay so… What am I not seeing?" she gives an exasperated sigh and rolls her eyes "Males" using both paws she lifts the bottom off to reveal a secret compartment with two black books inside, me and Sofia grab a book each and take them out to reception to get a better look.

Opening the book and turning to different pages I can't help but smile, the book is filled with all manner of magical spells and even some diagrams on how to make special potions and one very special spell that I'm going to have to do if Sofia wants to learn magic.

"Sam we got a lead" my ears perk up when I hear that "Really?" Sofia shows me the book, it's filled with names, date and why they came in? Oh it's how my dad kept track of all the mammals he treated and what was wrong with them "How is this going to help?" she scowls and points to one name.

"Jeffery Fang" she nods "He's been on the ZPD radar for a year. Suspected of prostitution and dealing drugs out of a strip club here in Happytown. He's our best lead" I cross my arms "Again. How is this helping?" starting to close the book she says "Because he has been spotted having meetings with mammals but only at night" Oh he's working with vampires, well I know where we are going next.

We make our way out with me blocking the hole I made with a few loose wooden boards from a nearby fence, after getting back into the car and placing the books in the glove compartment we start to make our way to the strip club were our soon to be friend 'Jeffery Fang' is waiting.

"Sofia this guy were after. If what you say is true he's going to have muscle. Which means we need help" she glances between me and the road "I know. So while you were doing some DIY I called a friend at the ZPD who's not afraid to get his paw's dirty to help mammals in need" I then remember something "But the ZPD is still looking for me" she sighs "I know. But they only know your face not your name. All you need is a disguise"

A disguise huh I think I can manage, whispering a few words I feel a thin layer of magic wash over me, after a couple of seconds a look down at my fur apart from the black of my paws and the tip of my tail my fur has turned white as snow "How about this?" Sofia glances then stares at me with wide, then there's a honk then she back looking at the road.

"Magic?" is all she says "Yep it's called glamor"

"You are defiantly teaching me some magic after this" she says like she can boss me around, that I wouldn't mind… MOVING ON!

We finally make it to the strip club, the building itself is pretty big but very plain if there wasn't a neon sign on it saying 'The Doll House' with a naked bunny on a pole you'd walk right past it, as we park up and get out I see a beautiful looking 1967 Corvette Stingray, I've never been that into cars but I've learned to appreciate them especially one that have been taken care of.

As I look over the machine I hear a voice from behind me "Like the car do you?" turning around I find an abnormally sized snow leopard wearing casual clothes and sporting some aviator sunglasses, is this the mammal Sofia talk about?

"She yours?" I ask, he nods "She's amazing" I see a grin form on his muzzle and he offers a paw "Daniel Sofield" I shake his paw "Sam Stark nice to meet you" just as we finish greeting each other Sofia come over "Ah I see you've just meet my friend and colleague, Officer Sofield" "You're going to help bring this guy in?" I ask.

"Yep and don't worry Sofia told me why were after this guy. Oh and for what its worth I'm sorry about your parents" he says solemnly "It's okay. If this guy was part of the reason why my parents were killed I want it find out" I see Daniel smile showing a little teeth "That's the spirit. Now let's go get this slimy fuck"

As we start for the door Sofia doesn't follow "You not coming Sofia?" she shakes her head "I think it might look odd if a female is seen in a strip club" I nod "Fair point. See you when we get out hopefully with evidence and maybe if were lucky Mr Fang too" Just as Daniel makes it through the door with me right behind him Sofia grabs my arm, I look back and down into her eyes they are full of worry "Sam be carful and d-don't get shot okay?" Taking her paw in mine and giving her a smile I say "I promise I'll be carful. And I won't get shot this time"

I make my way through the door "How can you be so sure?" She asks still with a slight hint of worry in her voice "Because you made me promise. And I'll do anything to make you smile" I say with a wink, I see a blush appear on her cheeks just as the door closes. With a new determination in my step I had down the hallway to catch up with Daniel.

"Don't worry Sofia. No one is going to take you or anyone special to me away ever again. You can count on that"

To Be Continued…..

* * *

 **So everyone lets welcome Daniel to the story, he will be sticking around for a while.**

 **A big thank you to _Valkyrie_ for letting me use him and I hope I do him justice. **

**Anyway have a good day I'll see you next time.**

 **PrinceOfBlades.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone and welcome back. Frist let me just say sorry for taking so long I started a new job lately, it takes up a lot of my day and doesn't leave me much time to write so for the next three weeks I will be writing a lot slower.**

 **Again I'm really sorry but I promise as long as you guy keep reading I'll keep writing.**

 **Anyway enough with all the peasantries lets get right into the chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Den of Sin**

At the end of the hallway stands another door leading into the club, Daniel is waiting by said door giving me a nod "You ready?" I nod back "Yep" He pushes the door open and we get a good look at the place.

The main room is a huge open space, at the far side of the room there's a stage going from one side of the room to the other, both corners of the room are fill with small booths for small parties of mammals and all throughout the rest of the space there are small tables and chairs with mammals predator and prey hooting and whistling at the females on stage.

The females walking round are a mix of predator and prey as well, I see lions, tigers, zebras, pigs and a pack of five wolves over in the corner weird why haven't they…. "HOWL!" There's it is dumb wolves, there howling at the stage where a group of four bunnies are preforming, all the while the girls round the room are bringing drinks from the bar to the males.

I don't know what I hate about this place more, the fact that the females are being used to make money or the fact there being forced to walk around in nothing but bra's and underwear, good thing were shutting this place down or I may have burned it down, me and Daniel make our way down to the front of the stage and sit at a free table just as the bunnies finish the crowd of mammals behind us going crazy.

"This place makes me sick, mammals coming in here and exploiting these poor females" I say feeling my paw clench into fists "Hey Sam calm down, remember why we're here" I glace at Daniel and back to my paws and let go of my anger "Yea your right" Taking a long breath I say "Ok so what's the plan?"

Daniel looks round the room then back to me "Ok I'm guessing the offices are round back behind the bar so that's where were going to find Mr. Fang office and hopefully some evidence"

"Oh yea? How can you be so sure?"

"Because there a side door by the bar with a guard in front of it and he's armed" I take a quick look and sure enough there's a brown bear in a suit with a gun on his hip in a holster. Daniel has a huge smirk plastered on his muzzle when I look back to him.

"Yea okay you got me there. But how do you plan on us getting past him smart ass?"

"I haven't planed that far ahead yet. At least give a guy a chance" I sigh and lean back into my chair and wait for him to come up with his master plan, My waiting is cut short when the lights dip and a spot light appears on stage where a metal pole has risen up from the floor of the stage.

Some music starts up and then stepping into the light is the supposed star of this show, my go wide when I see what species she is, I lean forward and sit on the edge of my chair, don't ask me why it's like a reflex my body turning onto autopilot, the mammal on stage is like nothing I've seen before she's a Swift fox vixen. Her fur is a light orange-tan with grey mixed in and she's dressed like all the other girls by which I mean not wearing anything but bra and underwear, but as she starts to dance I get a weird feeling like there's a different energy in the room, it's odd I didn't feel this when we first walked in it only started when…..HER!

"Daniel I've got a plan"

"Really let's hear it then"

"We get her to help" I say pointing at the vixen on stage. He looks at me sceptically "And how exactly are you going to get her to help?"

The vixen just finishes her dance with the room exploding in roars and whistles, she starts for the bar and I get up heading her way, walking past the snow leopard is say "I'm a fox I'll use my charm" I hear him curse under his breath as walk toward the vixen.

When I get to the bar she's already there waiting for a drink, well I think it's time to make a new rather good looking friend.

"Excuse me" I say, she keeps facing the bar when she answers "I'm on break" well good start.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute" She starts to turn to face me "Look I already told you I'm on bre…." She cuts herself short when her eyes meet mine and she gives me a good going over with her eyes, all of a sudden I feel a little inadequate.

"Okay foxy you've got my attention. What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to know if you could help me with something annnnnnnnnd what are you doing?" She's sniffing the air around us before looking back at me with a devilish smile growing on her muzzle.

"Oh I know exactly what you need foxy" I yelp as she grabs my paw dragging me toward the bear in front of the door Daniel said about, as we get closer the bear laugh's a little and open the door for us, just as we past him he say "Be careful with her. She's been known to go savage" I swallow a lump in my throat, getting shot was scary enough but this, I'm too young to die.

She's still dragging me when we reach an open area with four doors and on one of them it says 'Mr Fang' huh guess Daniel was right I'll have to thank him later assuming I'm still alive by then.

The vixen opens one of the doors pulling me in and shutting it behind us, the room has got to be the plainest thing I've seen white washed walls with a single bed right in the middle of it. WAIT didn't Sofia say that Fang uses the girls for prostitution that…..means…OH FUCK.

She pushes me onto the bed so I'm sitting on the edge facing her, we are about the same height standing up but with me sitting here my eyes are level with her breasts, quickly realizing that it's a little rude to stare I dart my eyes up to meet hers, there a shining emerald green and right now I'm fixed in place staring at them so it comes as a little surprise when she starts to talk.

"Here's how this is going to work" She starts walking closer to me, I can feel my heart start to beat faster with each step she takes "You're going to tell me why you're here , and IF I'm not happy with your answer" she's standing right in front of me when I see her face change, her eyes morph from green to red slits in black ice, her mouth pulls back a little to reveal bone white shark teeth, I look down at her paws and they have pulled back as well, her claws longer than any mammals claws I've seen.

Then as quick as all her interesting feature's appeared there gone and she's back to normal a grin on her face "So are you going to talk? Or be my next meal?" after some careful thinking I decide that talking is a good idea, so I explain why I'm here and what I'm trying to do, as I talk she crosses her arms and her expression goes serious, then once I'm done she takes a long breath in and out.

"Ok what can I do to help?" that comes as a surprise to me.

"Hold on. So you're going to help. Just like that?"

She rolls her eyes "Well yea. You think I'm here by choice" She points a claw at me "News flash! None of the girls are here by choice dump ass"

"Okay" I say raising my paw's in defence "I'll help get you and the rest the girls out"

"It's not that simple. Most of the girls here are from other countries and fang keeps their passports in a safe, so that if they run they can't go very far"

"Where's the safe?"

"In his office. Just outside the door" there's a moment of silence as she looks over at the door and back to me "There's a guard that comes down here every few minutes. I'll distract him and buy you some time but you have to be quick" She starts for the door but I get up and grab her paw.

"Hold on. Frist answer me something. How did you know that I could help?"

"Because you know magic" She says.

"How'd you?"

"Know" she finishes for me "I can feel the magic cloaking you. And I know that safe can't be broken into the normal way"

I nod that's makes some sense "How about this, what are you?" She sighs "I'm a Jade. I'll explain what that means later I promise"

A Jade huh, I didn't think there race existed anymore, my father told me about all the different types of magical mammals but when it came to Jade's he said they died out, guess dad was wrong about at least one thing.

She goes to leave again "One last thing. You said that you didn't have a choice in being here. What did you mean?" I see it only for a second a flicker of pain in her eyes, her face hardens to a scowl "It's personal" she says a low growl following letting me know not to push.

I raise my paws in defence again and my most sincere pledging eyes and voice I say "Ok sorry. But can I at least know your name?" She starts out the door and back up the hallway, I sigh and turn heading for Fangs office, just as I do a voice comes down the hall.

"It's Alexa. But you can call me Lex" Well that's something, kind of hope I didn't bring up too bad memory's, I'll have to apologise later but right now I have a safe to find.

I head to the door with Mr. Fang written on it, opening the door a little so I can peek inside I find no one, good first step pushing the door the rest of the way I find the fair sized room a desk in the centre with pictures all over the walls, you know if the guy wasn't in charge here just judging by this office alone I'd think he works for a company selling crap to mammals for low low price's.

One of pictures does catch my eye, it's of a lion in a business suit shaking paws with a small ewe, the ewe in the picture has glass's on and at the bottom of the picture there's some writing 'You've always got a friend at city hall, Assistant Mayer Bellwether' wow this guy must have some pull if he's friends with this ewe, then I see a small piece of metal at the bottom and behind the picture, taking it down I find "The Safe!" I say maybe a little bit too load.

Now I see why Lex needed me, the safe has a keypad and biometric retina scan, well finesse isn't going to get me into this safe let's try a key of my own, holding out my paw to the side I manifest my gladius the blade burning bright and red hot, holding it in both paws I start to cut a rectangular hole in the metal, sure enough after a minute of pushing the blade through the metal I finish letting the blade flicker out then with a tump the door falls to the floor.

Ladies and gentle mammals we've hit the jackpot, inside the safe sitting at the bottom is a big black book with a duffel bag next to it, grabbing the book and doing a quick scan of its contents I find it's filled with date's, names, account numbers and even phone numbers, defiantly what I'm looking for now what's in the duffel.

Unzipping it and pulling it open my eyes light up, the bag is filled with stacks of $20's enough to fill half the bag, in the other part of the bag, there sits in two little tower are the passports ah ha a two in one, I slip the black book into the bag zip it up and swing it onto my shoulder and head for the door.

Heading back up the hallway to the main part of the club, I find the bear guard from earlier lying flat on his back portable radio in paw and gun in the other with a bloody muzzle to add insult to injury "About time you showed up" I hear a voice say, looking to the door there stands Alexa now wearing fur tight denim shorts and a T-shirt.

"What happen to I'll buy you time"

"He got suspicious. And he tried to touch my tail" Yea you defiantly don't want to do that to a fox, that honour is meant only for our mates.

"Did you get what you need?"

"Yea I did. Now is there a back exit?" She think about for a second.

"Yea behind the stage that leads to the parking lot" I hand her the duffel bag.

"Good. Grab the girls and head outside there a rabbit outside that works for the ZPD. Get to her and keep them all safe" I start to open the door when Lex grabs my arm.

"Wait. What are you going to do?"

"I've got to get my friend" I smirk "And create a distraction so the guards don't see you leave" She lets go and give me a worried expression.

"Okay just be careful" She points a claw at the bear on the ground. "He might have put out a radio call to keep an eye out for any suspicious looking mammals" I nod and walk through the door, I've got to find Daniel and get out FAST. The snow leopard in question is sat at the bar with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass, he's casually chatting with the bartender when I walk over, I hop up into the seat next to him and get settled before he speaks.

"Did you get anything?" he asks keeping his eyes facing a mirror on the wall behind the bar.

"Yea I did. A friend's got it, now we just need to get out of here" He finishes his drink placing it back down on the bar.

"Easier said than done. Turn around" I do only to find four more guards all of them bears carrying guns and the looks of mammals who just find a fly in there soup.

"You snow leopard leave now. Our business is with this fox" Daniel turns and is about to say something but I cut him off and whisper in his ear "Just get outside and make sure the girls are safe I'll be fine" He nods, getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Now why are you here fox? You're not one of our regulars" I smirk trying to act as confidant as possible "Why I just wanted to watch some exotic dancing and have a drink of course" I warp my paw around the half full bottle of Jack Daniels sitting next to a glass on the bar, the bears are spread out around me in a small semi-circle "Care to join me?"

I throw the bottle right into the muzzle of the bear to my left, it explodes over him and he cries out in pain, leaping off the chair I catch one bear with a kick straight to his muzzle, he falls his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as I land the other two bears go for their guns, this time I go low and plant another kick right into the balls of one of them and as he goes down whimpering in pain I leap one last time aiming for the third bear, extending the claws on my right paw I bring them down swiping at the gun now in his paws, my claws rack across his forearm down to his paw then onto the gun the whole time his screaming in pain, as his gun hits the floor his blood dripping alongside it I plant a fist into his face and he goes down too.

When I land back on the floor I hear the cock of a hammer then "You're going to pay for that FOX!" I turn around finding the forth bear standing there gun pointed at me, the glass from the bottle I throw at him lining his fur, the gentlemen jack running down his face, the liquid falling past his now exposed fangs, he's trying to scare me and is doing a shit job at it.

"Turn back around" I narrow my eyes and stand my ground.

"I'd rather see it coming" I see his finger twitch on the trigger and just as he's about the shoot I close my eyes, BANG! I hear the shoot and so does every other mammal in the room who are now smarming, shouting and running for the exits but I don't feel any pain, opening my eyes I find the gun pointing bear on the floor with a rather large hole in his head, quickly checking the room to find where the shoot came from, standing in a firing stance by the main door is Daniel with a pistol in his paw, most of the mammals have cleared out of the room running for the exits.

"Thanks. Another second and I'd have been a goner"

Daniel nods right before a table smashes into his side throwing him into the wall, he falls to the floor not moving but I see his chest slowly rising and falling he's out cold but alive thankfully, I turn to find one of the wolves from that pack I saw earlier standing on the stage a wide smile on his muzzle, he's wearing a short sleeved dress shirt and black trousers a casual but smart look huh guy must work for someone important but not care enough to dress all the way to the nines probably just paid protection.

"Pretty smart hiding with those wolves. No one would expect security to be hidden with the customers" He bows with on paw out to his side making it as dramatic as possible.

"Thank you. I always aim to please"

"Only problem is you just hurt my friend. So now I'm going to have hurt you" Crouching low onto all fours I make ready to run and leap, the wolf squares his body to me his eyes narrowing and he speaks with a growl.

"Try me" I charge him running on all fours picking up speed, just before I reach the stage I kick off my hind paws and leap claws and fangs showing ready to rip him apart, he moves in a flash I never even see it as one of his paws come's up and grabs my neck holding me at arm's reach from his throat, I try and break his hold by clawing at his arm ripping into his skin, I see blood starting to flow but he doesn't even notice or doesn't care, he slams me into the wooden floor still gripping my throat but tightening his hold as he speaks.

"Don't even try it fox. Now let's get that glamor off, you need to look your best for the boss" He specks some works and I see my fur change back to its normal colour. Dam it I didn't expect to meet other mammals that know magic today or at all for that matter.

"See not so hard now was it" I suppress a growl instead asking a question, even with his grip its loose enough for me to talk.

"Who…is…..you're…..boss?" I ask with a ragged breath, he gasps and his eyes go wide but then they soften and he smirks.

"What? You're telling me you don't know. Well let's just say he like family to you"

"Let go of him!" A brown blur fly's into the wolfs face knocking him back and letting go of my neck, I'm having a cough fit when I hear what I think are punching and kicks being thrown. Finally looking up I find Sofia fighting the wolf, she's holding her own blocking every few punches and leaping away from others, the wolf throws a wild punch going for her head but missing then she catches him on the nose with a kick.

It's short lived as the second she connects he back paws her and she goes flying into the wall hitting it hard and landing even harder, I see blood coming from her little pink hose and her arm is bent way out of shape.

My eyes go wide and my jaw hangs open, he just hit my Sofia, then something inside me snaps and all I can feel is rage, red burning rage like a wild fire that I can't control. Standing up I start to say some magic words I feel the power pool in my paws, then bring them together I ball of fire appears growing bigger until it's the size of a disco ball.

"YOU BASTEARD I'll MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Then with all my strength I throw the fireball at the wolf, all I can hear is his screams as his whole body is swallowed by the fire, when it finishes he falls to the floor all his fur is gone burned clean off leaving his skin coved in black.

I rush over to Sofia bring her into my arms, her heartbeat is slow and her breathing is shallow, I can feel her fading away, I need to do something but I've got a little bit of energy left. Placing her back down onto her back I rest my paws on her chest, saying some more words my paws light up glowing green, I push all my remaining energy into her, it's one of my dad medical spells used only in the worse case's but I feel Sofia's heart beat pick up and her breathing go back to normal.

Then I collapse out of power and strength but before the black closes around me I wonder where all that anger came from, I've never gotten that mad before only when it came to my parents, but still it's like nothing I've ever felt before, moving my head so I can see Sofia lying next to me I start to wonder.

Could I be in love with her? Then the black closes around me and my eyes shut.

To be continued….

* * *

 **Just one thing before I go, about a week ago I checked my view count and I could not be happier with all the views I'm getting, so I just wanted to say thank you so much it makes me super happy that you guys are reading and hopefully enjoying my story.**

 **And one big thank you to my beta reader Valkyrie. Sorry for making you wait bro but I hope you enjoyed and that goes for everyone else too. And if you have any ideas for me let me know I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing and story.**

 **Anyway have a great day and I'll see you next time.**

 **PrinceOfBlades and Valkyrie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone I'm back and first I wanted to say I'm sorry for not posting lastly. Work has been really busy this past mouth which has left me no time to write. Never the less I managed to put this chapter together over the past week and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter six: A Deal with you? **

The last thought that crossed my mind before I blacked out is still lingering around my head, the idea that I have fallen for Sofia is amazing and I would love to give it a chance but right now with me fighting monsters and mammals that can use magic it's way too dangerous, I've already said it, that I don't want other mammals getting hurt because of my fight, but me being the dump fox I am the exact thing I didn't want to happen well it happened.

I got her hurt, it's my fault that she came in the club looking for me, if I was more careful and not so dam stupid she would not have had to fight that wolf, now I have to own my mistake and fix the mess that I've made but before I do that I need to wake up.

Slowly pulling myself from dreamland I open my eyes to find I'm no longer in the club or lying on my back, instead I'm sat in a high back chair in front of a wooden deck with a black high back chair behind it, the only light source I can see is a small light hanging above the deck making only it and chair completely visible, taking a look around me I find that I'm inside a massive library, bookshelf's both sides of the deck going right up to the ceiling, I feel a slight rush of wind on my fur, looking down at myself I discover I'm without a shirt but at least my pants are still on.

"Ah so your finally awake" I hear a voice say, turning in my chair to look behind me and pinpoint the voice all I see is more books stretching into the dark, looking back to the deck I get a shock, a black panther with bright amber eyes and a suit so sharp you could cut glass with it is now sat in the chair behind the deck.

"Who are you?" I can see his eyes move up and down my form before he answers.

"That depends on who you ask" he lift a paw "Some call me this" he lifts his other paw "Some call me that" both his paw come back down to rest on his lap "But for now you may call me Mr. Macheath"

I raise an eyebrow "What? No first name. I'm hurt" a grin starts to form on his muzzle.

"I don't really have one, there is a name I could use but that would ruin the surprise"

"What surprise?" He waves a paw dismissively.

"We will get to that my boy. For now let's say I want to make a deal with you"

"What kind of deal?" He leans on the decks using his elbows to support himself.

"One were you get your revenge that you've been seeking for so long" my eyes widen.

"How did you know that?"

"I know everything about you Sam. I know that your father was an Angel that fought in the heaven civil war. I also know your mother was but a simple fox before she meet your father then had you. And I know about their horrible death's" I look away from him letting out a low growl.

"You don't know anything"

"Think what you want boy. It doesn't change the fact that you want revenge and here I am offering you a way to get it. Don't you want it for what those mammals did to your parents?"

I look back to him "What do you want?" he leans back into his chair extending both his arm wide to his sides.

"Why your help of course!" He says a smile growing on his muzzle.

"Before I hear what you have to offer will you answers a few questions?" He nods "Frist how did I get here?"

"I brought you here and if you say yes to my deal I'll show you how" My ears perk up at that, it would be a handy to have a thing like that, being able to get from place to place just like that.

"Second where are my friends?" He thinks for a moment.

"Oh you mean that cute little bunny and that unusually large snow leopard. Sofia and Daniel if I'm not mistaken, they are being treated at savannah central general hospital and before you ask there fine." I blink in surprise my jaw hanging open, my whole body frozen.

"I told you I know everything about you even who your friends are" He leans forward a little "But that's not how you see Sofia anymore is it, go ahead tell me I'm wrong, I like it when mammals try to lie to me." He falls back into his chair and smile's from ear to ear.

Once again my jaw falls open, how does he know that? I only just realised that I have feelings for Sofia but that was only a few hours ago right? I think about asking how he knows all this but I feel like would take a while for him to explain so I dismiss the thought and move on.

But before I get the chance to ask he cuts me off with a wave of his paw "I already know what you're going to ask, where is my shirt?" I nod then he pulls out from the deck draw an old looking key covered in black with bits of rust at the edges, he comes round to my side of deck, now he's looming over me I shift uncomfortably in my seat my tail wrapping around my stomach.

He then bends down so he's level with me his eyes burning holes in mine "Don't be scared my dear boy I was going to give you this if you said yes or no to my offer" I look at the key in his paw then back to him.

"What is it?" He doesn't answer and I don't even know what's happening before it happens, his paw lights up a bright blood red orb of pulsing light, then with key still in paw he slams his fist into my chest right where my heart is, the pain isn't bad at first but then I feel his fist slowly disappear into my chest, the pain jumps form a slight stringing to where it feels like he's pulling my heart out.

I can't help it as I start to try and pull his paw out of me all while I'm yelling and barking in pain, his other paw fly's up and pins both my arms above my head, then just as the pain hits its apex I yelp one last time as the panther pulls his fist out of me with no key in his paw anymore, he goes back to his side of the deck and sits down casual as hell leaving me a panting whimpering wreck, I check over my chest trying to feel the hole he made in me only to find nothing but then I feel a slight weight in my chest right where my heart is, did he just shove that key into my chest?

"What did you just do to me?!" I yell still rubbing my chest.

"Simple I put the key into your heart so you can use it whenever you want and not have to worry about it being stolen" I stop rubbing and take a deep breathe calming myself.

"Okay so you just shoved a key into my chest, why?" He rolls his eyes.

"Because I want your help and you're going to need every advantage you can get if you want your revenge" He opens another draw and pulls out my shirt and hoodie that I've been missing, he throws them to me and as I redress he continues.

"Now our deal. Are you willing to hear me out?" I finish dressing and reseat myself.

"Okay fine. What is it that you want?" He interlocks his fingers in front of his muzzle.

"I want you to retrieve an item that was taken from me. You get said item and you'll get your revenge." That seems a little too simple for this guy but then again getting my revenge is the only reason I came back.

"What's the item I have to retrieve?" His eyes narrow for a second before he leans back in his chair with his eyes open again.

"I suppose I should tell you seeing as its part of my surprise" What surprise you crazy panther!

"The item that was stolen was Lucifer's battle armour" My eyes widen.

"Why would you want that?" He chuckles.

"Well I can't very well run Hell without it now can I?" My whole body goes cold with dread, my heart is now trying to beat its way past my rib cage. I swallow a thump that has formed in my throat and try to speck but my voice come out quiet and full of fear.

"Y….y….your t-the d-d-devil?" I ask trying to push myself deeper into the seat. He smiles one big wide toothy grin.

"Surprise" This is crazy. I'm sitting across from the very Archangel that rebelled against God, only to be struck down by a thunderbolt and fall down to Hell. My father never went into detail about his role in the war all he ever said was that he was there when it happened. I take a few deep breaths to compose myself before I speck again.

"S-S-So the d-d-devil wants my help in getting his armour back and in exchange I get the mammals that killed my parents" He just nods his eyes not showing any emotion.

"Truth be told the very mammals that stole my armour are the very same ones that killed your parents, so it be killing two birds with one stone" Oh now I see why he wants me to do it but a question forms in my head.

"Hold on. If you're the devil then why can't you just take the armour back?" He rolls his eyes.

"Because I can't just get up and travel to the mortal world and hunt them down. That would leave Hell without a leader and if I didn't return all the souls, fallen angels and who knows what else would want to mantle of Lucifer" Ah fair point. I've managed to calm down a bit more now but I'm still on edge seeing as this guy could kill me in the blink of an eye.

"So these mammals you know who they are?" He gets up and starts around the deck.

"Not yet but I will soon. But until then let me show you what that key can do" He offer me his paw, I hesitate for a second and Lucifer notices.

"Don't worry my boy I won't hurt you. You're far too useful to get rid of" Nasty comments aside I take his paw stand up and hop off the chair, Lucifer then points to the shadow being cast by my chair.

"See that shadow, I want you to focus on it then walk into it" I give him a look close to saying 'what the fuck?' but I do it anyway and with him still holding my paw we walk into the shadow and straight into a room with thirteen doors spaced around in a big cycle.

I'm awestruck this is amazing, I've never seen anything so… I don't even know what word to use, the floor is made up of old coddle stone and the walls are made of brick and despite it looking cold the room temperature is perfect it brings this feeling of warmth that not even my fur produce.

"Welcome to the room of thirteen doors my boy" Lucifer says with his arms sweeping the room in a dramatic fashion.

"From here you can travel anywhere in the universe that has a shadow in it" This is incredible I've never seen anything like this before in my life and I've fought vampires werewolves and other nasty thing that goes dump in the night.

"Wow this place is just…. Wow"

"Yes it is just wow. But right now I have a few more things for you" Lucifer walks over to one of the doors and I follow.

"Now it goes without saying that these guys your hunting are dangerous, that's why I'm giving this room to help take the fight to them" We get to the door, Lucifer turning to face me, he then pulls out a new phone and wallet then hands them to me.

"Inside you'll find a new ID for you, at least now you're back on the grid plus there about $1000 in there just so you can get back on your feet" He then gives a very big grin showing off some of his bright white teeth.

"I also got you a year membership at mystic spring's oasis naturalist club" I give him my best 'why would I need that look' and all he does is chuckle.

"A little bird told me that once you went naturalist for a week" My ears shot up and my eyes go wide, after a second I point an accusing finger at him.

"The only reason I did that was because I was drunk and when I woke up in the morning my clothes were gone" Then I realise I'm shouting at the devil so I stop pointing. He bends down to my level so we are eye to eye.

"Admit it. You enjoyed being naked, walking down the street like that I bet it felt great" I grind one of my feet into the floor like a kid admitting that he did something wrong.

"Yea it kind of did….. But we're getting off topic" Lucifer stands straight again then stands to the side of the door.

"Right of course. Last thing before you go, I called in a favour at the ZPD so they are no longer after you but if they do get them to call there chief and I'm sure he'll sort it out and seeing as you're in the public records again you don't need to hide behind glamour"

"Why are you doing all this?" I ask really the only thing I want to know right now is why.

"The longer you delay the more your bunny is going to worry about you, but don't show up empty pawed get her some flowers or some good food hospital food can be so mundane" He says gesturing to the door, I sigh and start walking but I stop when Lucifer speck again.

"I'm repaying a debt my dear boy to an old friend. Now go this door will take you to savannah central not far form take out or flowers. If I find any info from my end I'll call"

Before I even have time to ask how he can call me from Hell. I'm pushed throw the door and into a side alley, cool pre-evening air hitting my fur and the sun just starting to set in the distance, walking out to the main street I find myself in wouldn't you guess it savannah central. I feel a buzz in my paw and taking a look at my new phone I discover a message from 'sigh' Hell.

'So do we have a deal?' it says, I put my new wallet in my back pocket and answer the message.

'DEAL'

To be continued….

* * *

 **So Sam has meet the devil himself and made a deal with him, what will happen when he dances with him, will he get burned or will he get his bloody revenge. And I have to ask what would you do if someone offered you the one thing you want most would you take it?**

 **Anyway again I'm sorry for posting late, funny I would have done it earlier in the week but I was out drinking way too many drinks for a friend.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed and will be back for the next chapter.**

 **But until then have a great day and I'll see you all next time.**

 **PrinceOfBlades and Valkyrie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Guilt**

I can't believe I'm taking advice from the Devil, I've just left a flower shop just around the corner from savannah central hospital, holding in my paw a bunch of red and yellow tulips.

I've had some time to think over what's happened so far and I'm no closer to finding out what happened to my parents then when I first got back to Zootopia, so far all I've done is kill a vampire, destroy a terrible strip club and put two mammals I care about in hospital, not what you would call a good start.

At least I managed to help Alexa at that club, I really hope the ZPD can help them out they didn't deserve to be exploited anymore by that shit head lion, Lex better have given the duffel to the ZPD that I so graciously gave her so they can arrest him or my only lead will go up in smoke.

However, there is that wolf who was in the club, he dropped my glamour that means there are other mammals in the city that know magic maybe if I can find them I might be able to get some help, but what did he mean when he said I needed to look my best for his boss.

Who did he work for? Probably should have asked him before I throw a mini sun at him, I'm not even sure if I killed him or if I just turned him into the mammal torch, well if anymore guys like him show up I'll be able to find out one way or another.

Then just to add more fuel to the fire I agree to get Lucifer's armour back to him, maybe that was a bad idea on my part but I need to find those responsible for my parent's deaths and make them pay, he offered me a chance and I took it, at least one good thing came out of it, with me being able to travel through shadows to anywhere I want.

Huh maybe it can be my party trick or maybe I'll spy on girls in the changing rooms, kind of weird I know but who didn't want to have a super power when they were young I sure as hell did.

Yes, I may not be a super power but its close.

I get the hospital doors going in and up to the front desk, come to think of it I'm not even sure I'll be allowed inside, to them I'm just some random fox asking about a random rabbit.

Well if talking my way in doesn't work I can always shadow walk my way up to see Daniel and Sofia.

"Um…... Hi I'm Sam Stark and I'm here to see Daniel Sofield and Sofia Hopps" The receptionist looks up from his computer giving me a quick look over.

"Ok are you family or friend?"

"Friend" I say. He types on his computer for a few seconds before turning back to me.

"Well Mr Stark I have to tell that Mr Sofield was discharged an hour ago and Miss Hopps is in recovery." Guess seeing Daniel will have to wait.

"Can I see her?" I ask with a quiver in my voice. "Please"

"Well visiting hours are almost up." He says and my heart drops.

"Just five minutes, please that's all I'm asking." I'm about to go down on all fours to plead when he raises his paws, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Ok alright I'll give you five minutes. But that's it." My tail starts to wag and I give him my best smile.

"Thank you so much." He smiles back.

"You're welcome. She's on the second floor. Go left off the elevator and it's the first door to the left." I'm about to walk over to the elevator when he makes one final comment.

"She is one lucky rabbit to have someone care as much as you do"

As quickly as my feet can manage I jump into the elevator and start my ascent.

I'm up on the right floor a minute later and start making my way over to the correct door with my flowers still in paw, the hallway is mainly empty with a few doctors and nurses making their rounds, one of the said doctors is closing the very door Sofia is supposed to be behind.

"Excuse me Doc." He's looking at a clipboard in his paws but looks up at me.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"Is this Sofia Hopps room?" He glances back at the door then back to me.

"Yes, it is are you a friend?"

"Umm…... yea I am. How is she?" He glances between me and his clipboard while he talks.

"Well her injuries were the result of a hard collision with a wall. The impacted cause a concussion along with two fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder. But no internal injuries or any major damage has been done."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, by the sound of it if I didn't use my magic back in that club Sofia's injuries could have been way worse.

The doc refocuses his eyes to mine and continues.

"We've done what we can and now she just needs rest. In a couple of weeks, she'll be back to old self."

"Thanks Doc. Can I see her?" He gives me a smile.

"Of course. She's asleep right now but if you're quiet. I don't see why not."

I nod a silent thanks and he heads off down the hall, turning to the door I take a long breath in and let it out steadying my nerves then I place a paw on the door knob turn it and push it open.

I'm meet with a room almost the same as mine when I was in hospital except this one doesn't have a large window for me to smash, that's a shame I was kind of fun the last time I did it.

Anyway, Sofia is lying in the hospital bed wrap up in the covers, they come up to her neck with her arms on top of the covers, she looks so small in the bed it's one of the most innocent things any mammal could ever see, a rabbit who looks like she couldn't hurt a fly wrapped up tight and snug in bed.

Rounding the bed, all I can hear is the soft clicks of my claws on the clean floor the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing around the room, I come up to a small side table, looking at the flower in my paw I only just realise that I now need a vase and water, so seeing as I feel better then at the club after using nearly all my magic I try to conjure up a vase with water and after a few attempts I finally get what I want, a clear glass vase with water appears on the table and I carefully place the flowers inside.

Turing back to small rabbit in bed I get a closer look at her face, Sofia's ears are lying limp behind her back like a small cushion between herself and the bed, her fur even after being treated is smooth and as shinny as the first day I meet her.

I focus my senses and start listening to her heartbeat, its steady and consistent the way it should be when you sleep, her breathing is the same slow and easy her chest rising and falling in time with her breaths, one last thing I notice is Sofia's nose twitches every couple of breaths it's so ah hell I'm going to say it CUTE! Hah she's going to hate me for that one day.

Placing my paw on Sofia's I slowly take a loose hold of it and wrap my fingers around hers a wave of guilt washes over me making my whole body feel numb it's feels like a ton of bricks weighing me down.

"This is my fault." I say close to a whisper so as not to wake the sleeping doe.

"If I hadn't been so stupid and attacked that wolf then you wouldn't have had to save my stupid ass and get yourself hurt." I let out a long shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry Sofia. The last thing I wanted to happen is for someone to get hurt." I give her paw a gentle squeeze.

"Especially you." I use my thumb and rub the fur on her paw making slow circles I guess just to offer some small comfort.

I sigh and look at the door thinking it might be a good time for me to leave being here isn't going to change anything apart from making my heart feel even heavier in my chest. I close my eyes and start to pull my paw away from Sofia when I feel something wrap around my fingers. Snapping my eyes open and back to my paw I see that her fingers are wrapped around mind keeping me from leaving.

I look up and find her eyes half open the blue of them still sparkling like a new born star, there's a small smile gracing her lips I can feel my own eyes widening and a huge smile falling on my face too.

"Hey" Her voice comes out quiet and a little groggy but enough for me to hear perfectly well. I feel my heart raise up a little seeing her awake but not forgetting the guilt still present inside.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She tries to shift around a little but then I hear her groan then give up.

"Like I just went ten rounds with a rhino." She glances around the room and spots the flowers I brought.

"Are those for me?" I feel a blush slowly creeping it's way on to my cheeks and my tail flicks nervously.

"Um… yea they are d-do you like them?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck. She smiles.

"There lovely thank you" My tail wags happily and I allow a small smirk to grace my lips. Sofia gives me a curious look.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I'm just glad you're okay. I-I don't think I can stand the idea of you being hurt" My tail slows to a stop and my gaze turns to the floor.

"It's not your fault you know" My ears flick and look back to her.

"How can you say that? Of course, it's my fault!" I say my voice raising a little.

"I shouldn't have been stupid and attacked those bears and that wolf. I didn't need to fight but I did and you got hurt" To Sofia's credit she doesn't flinch her heart rate staying steady with her breathing normal she replies in a clamming tone.

"Was it stupid to fight them? Yes, yes it was but you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. I chose to come in and help, I chose to fight that wolf and I'm the one who got hurt that's on me not you Sam"

She gives my paw a squeeze which I've only just realised is still joined to hers. As much as I don't want to listen to the doe she's right about it being her choice but that won't stop me from believing that it was my fault.

I sigh "Okay you win" Her smile returns and to my own surprise so does mine.

"Dam right I win. In this partnership I'm the one who's always right" I scoff at her.

"You haven't been right about everything"

"Oh really? Name one thing you've been right about" Thinking over the time we've been together annnnnnnnnd I come with nothing well nothing on the spot a least.

I growl a little in annoyance. "Fine you got me there" Sofia grows smug.

"Score two for the bunny. You're going to have to up your game if you want to catch me up" I chuckle at her antics but the thought remains in the back of my mind, got to keep up with her huh that I can do.

"Your one weird bunny." She gives me a look.

"Says the fox who can change his fur colour with a few muttered words." Ouch

"Touché my long-eared partner" Her lips curl into a smile before our eyes lock and for a few moments we stay in silence with me being lost in the deep blue pools, my heart stats to beat faster with a new wave of heat raises up my neck and ears.

Coughing awkwardly, I say "Ummm…... well I better let you get your rest." I see the look of disappointment in her eyes but I think she knows that rest is best right now.

"Okay Sam I'll sleep but you'll come visit, right?" she asks with pledging eyes.

I nod my head and smile "Of course I will, someone's got to keep you company while you're stuck in bed." She moves her head indicating me to come closer, leaning my head down I get a nose full of her scent sweet and earthy, we're nearly nose to nose her little pink nose twitches a little and with what I presume to be most of her strength she pushes up on her elbows and plants a kiss on my lips.

It's only for a few seconds but it feels like forever, her lips are soft as a cloud yet warm like a campfire and I swear for a one of those few seconds I see stars but as quick as I started it ends with Sofia lying back down in bed leaving me hanging in the air.

Sofia closes her eyes and snuggles deep into the bed and lets out a satisfied breath of air.

"Was that your first kiss?" she asks, I want to lie and say no it's just been a long time since my last one but the spell of that kiss has left me in a state where I can't lie especially to her.

"N-N *sigh* yes It was." she laughs a little.

"Not bad for a first time." she says, I listen to the small blanket wrapped doe for a minute her breathing is slow and steady same goes for her heart rate, she's asleep how she managed that so fast I have no idea.

Note to self-ask Sofia how she goes to sleep so fast, you never know when you might need a nap but with Sofia now asleep I should head on out and back home to plan my next move.

I slowly make my way out of the room, I get the door open and head out but before I shut the door I give the sleeping doe one last look, letting out one long sigh with one last thought running through my head.

'It's still my fault' then I shut the door.

Well that went….. Okay I guess, I mean are we a thing now? Why did she kiss me? Maybe her head got hit a bit hard and she still in a daze, that must be it right? She can't possibly like me I'm a Fox she's a Bunny that's not heard of, is it?

"Ahhhhh" I scratch my head in frustration while starting down the hallway to the elevator.

Well maybe it could work I mean no one ever heard of a mammal being able to conjure things out of thin air so why not a Fox Bunny relationship, still it's my fault Sofia ended up here and I can't let that happen again I'm going to have to keep her away from anything magic related in the future, this time we got lucky with it being just one mammal with a little bit of power if it was one of the guy who stole from Lucifer I dread to think what could happen.

But right now I'm going to head home eat some dinner in me then sleep, I know the ZPD must have Mr Fang so I'll pay me a visit tomorrow and find out WHO these midnight meeting have been with.

No need to fret Detective Stark is on the case, I get to the elevator and see that it's already coming up so I hit the button just to make sure it stops here, a moment later it arrives and the doors slide open.

Standing inside is four very familiar mammals, three are dressed in ZPD blue and the other is in the same clothes that I saw her in at the club, a rabbit who looks just like Sofia except with grey fur and violet eyes stands next to a red fox like me except with green eyes and a better looking face see I said the scar adds character and in the back is Daniel looking completely fine as if no table had hit him at all guy must be made of iron or something, also standing in the back is Alexa picking at her claws.

When the fox and bunny get a look at me they instantly know who I am and there reaction is nothing short of what I'd expect.

"You!" they both say gaining the attention of the others in the small metal box Daniel looks a little confused guess he doesn't realise who I am just yet but Lex OH BABY does she, her face turns angry narrowing her eyes and bearing her teeth letting out a low growl.

"Oh Fuck!" Is all I can get out before Lex comes flying at me slamming a fist right into my muzzle knocking me down onto my tail AGAIN, my vision blurs for a second and I start to taste blood in my mouth, shaking my head to clear the blur out of my eyes I finally see Daniel holding back Lex her chest rising and falling showing off how angry she is.

While that is going on the rabbit comes over and her partner follows.

"Nick can you cuff him and take him to an empty room so we can question him."

"All over it carrots" the fox pulls me to my feet and I hear the metallic cuffs go on behind my back securing my paws.

"This is just fucking great." I mutter as we start down the hall.

To Be Continued….

* * *

 **Hi again. it's been well a couple of mouth's since I last posted sorry about that.**

 **I was going through a few personal problems then my family got wind of it and it all blow up in my face so I didn't have a lot of free time to write but never the less I got this chapter done and I'm quite proud that I did.**

 **This story has become one of my only ways to relax and get my feelings off my chest so if you've been reading my story I'd like to say a HUGE THANK YOU! It really does mean the world to me.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time.**

 **PrinceOfBlades and** **Valkyrie.**


End file.
